1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device with improved electromagnetic noise and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor substrate. When a voltage is applied to an electrode disposed on each of the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor, a vertical electric field formed by an applied voltage difference controls the directions of liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer. According to the directions of liquid crystal molecules, the transmittance of light is controlled so that an image is displayed. Since a liquid crystal display device is not a self-light emitting display device, a backlight unit is required. The back light unit includes a light source, which may include a plurality of light emitting diodes LEDs.